Description: (Applicant's Description) The Mass Spectrometry Shared Resource provides Cancer Center researchers with direct access to state-of- the-art mass spectrometry services. The mass spectrometry laboratory also has considerable expertise in chromatography, particularly micro-scale chromatography, which is coupled to MS instrumentation. The Mass Spectrometry Shared Resource is located on the Lincoln campus of the University of Nebraska in the Department of Chemistry. Although the Lincoln campus is located 50 miles from the Medical Center, any related inconvenience is offset by advantages of combining the resources, both in technical expertise and instrumentation, of the two sites.